Is It Better To Have Never Loved At All
by The Blood Thirsty Sliver Wolf
Summary: Tsubaki left the village almost 11 years ago on a mission to join the Akatsuki. Braking all bonds she had to the people she held so dear. She returns only to be pushed away by the one that she secretly loves. But is it really hate or something more? This fic is set a few years in the future. Full summary inside!


**Summary:** **Tsubaki left the village almost 14 years ago on a mission to join the Akatsuki. This mission was assigned to her by the 4Th hokage himself, not given to her until she became ANBU captain, 3 years after the Hokage died. Accepting the mission she set out, breaking all bonds she had to the people she held so dear, in order to make them all believe she was a traitor, when she and the Hokage new otherwise. She returns, and her name is cleared, but not before the council asks her to face off against 4 of Konoha's ninja of their choice, so they may see how she has progressed over the years and to test her loyalty in not killing a Leaf shinobi. One of their choices sets her afire and she struggles to find it in herself to fight against them, only relying on the memories of how they teased and annoyed her to push her through the battles. -This story takes place a few years after Shipudden. Tsubaki is the same age as Itachi, and he came back from the dead due to a backfire of Kabuto's reanimation jutsu, performed during his battle with Itachi and Sasuke, so Itachi is here to stay. ... At least for a awhile. Hehehe**

**So this is the first chapter. Revised. I went over it again and corrected my spelling errors and grammar and even tweaked it a bit. Now, I know it's been awhile (3 years or so… -dodges rotten fruit- HEY! I have my reasons!) In the beginning of May 2010, my mother and step-father died. Everything went to hell in a hand basket, and been spending the last 3 years getting myself set back to some form normality, well as normal my life was before they died, as possible. After they died I went downhill badly. I was drunk and high during the first like 6 months, had a breakdown, put in the stress unit, had to take anti-depressants and sleep aides. I got better. And here I am today. Been off the meds for over a year, have a beautiful 6 month old son with my wonderful boyfriend who stuck with me and helped me through everything. I am very lucky to have them and my friends. **

**AN: ****Sasuke is back home in this story, but he's being an emo-tard and doesn't want to show himself yet.**

**Sasuke: -**_**glare**_**- I am not an 'emo-tard'.**

**Me: Tsh, whatever!**

**Sasuke: -**_**Uchiha glare**_**-**

**Me: Oh, scary! -**_**rolls eyes**_**- Don't own Naruto, because if I did, Kakashi would be **_**real**_** and **_**tied**_** down **_**to my bed**_**, bwahahahahahaa! -**_**whip cracks**_**-**

**Sasuke: -**_**raises an eyebrow**_**- Kinky.**

**Me: Sock-it, Uchiha!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: That's not even a word!**

**Sasuke: Hn. -**_**smirk**_**-**

**Me: RAWR! -**_**pounces on the duck-ass haired boy, and proceeds to BEAT into him a lesson in words and how to use them**_**-**

_**Chapter one**_

It was a quiet, peaceful morning in the forest outside of The Hidden Leaf Village. The birds were chirping and the squirrels were chasing one another across the bark of the trees. A snake lay relaxing across a large rock in the warm sun's rays. This surreal scene was shattered by five ninja as they bounded through the thickly leaved trees. Well, four ninja bounded through, compared

to the graceful fifth ninja they were pursuing, as they threw kunai, shuriken, and numerous jutsu, in which the fifth ninja dodged as though they were mere incompatible partners in her graceful dance.

"We'll get you this time, Crimson-hime! You're not getting away this time!" yelled an owl masked ANBU tailing said ninja.

"Gomen," the fifth ninja said stopping mid-step on a branch, causing the ANBU to halt in a fighting formation, "But, you won't catch me this time. I have business to take care of in that village," she nodded her head towards Konoha, "And I can't have you moronic excuses for ninja interfering."

"You're planning an assault on the Hokage, aren't you!" a female ANBU with green hair and a cat mask asked.

"No," was the only reply, before they were trapped in a genjutsu, falling from the tree only to land on a mound of soft dirt that she created with a simple earth jutsu.

She sighed. "Really, genjutsu is the oldest trick in the book, and yet they mainly prepare for ninjutsu and taijutsu. What's with people preparing half-assed. I miss the old days." she sighed again before turning on her perch to look at the outer walls of her very much missed home, Konoha, and smiled, " Konoha, guess what? Tsubaki Takahada is back, and with a lot of info to help the village people stay safe!"

~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~

It was a good morning for a lazy, silver haired jounin. He woke-up, showered, dressed, grabbed a bite to eat, and headed out to the bridge to rendezvous with the rest of Team Kakashi. He stopped by the KIA stone and, as usual, lost track of time, arriving at the bridge late, per-usual, and getting yelled at by two of his well-known former students: a pink haired 18 year old junin medic-nin, Sakura Haruno, and a blonde haired, loudmouthed, spunky, knuckle-headed 18 year old, Naruto Uzumaki. While Sai the pasty skinned, emotionless 18 year old artist, merely put away his sketch book and pencils, and stood.

"Your late, again, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shouted together at the tardy shinobi, who rubbed the back of his head, smiling behind his mask that covered his face from the nose down, making his lone visible eye crinkle.

"Well, my neighbors' pet turkey got ou-…"

"Save it!" they said in union, cutting the man off, mid-excuse.

"What is our assignment, Sensei?" Sai asked, politely his false smile in place.

"Today we are going to be training, taijutsu, and Sakura, no chakra punches, kicks, head-butting…well, you get the picture. No chakra" Kakashi stated.

Sakura pouted, "Party poop."

"Sai needs to train on how to have emotions! Not hand to hand fighting!" Naruto sniggered, earning a chakra packed fist to the face from Sakura, causing him to be sent flying towards training ground 7.

"Naruto, you rude jack-ass!" the petite pinkett shouted as she hit him.

Kakashi sighed, "Some things will never change," as he followed his team to the training grounds.

~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~

Tsunade was in her office going through mission reports. "Jezz, these things have no end!" She sighed and went to the window of her large office to relax a bit before returning to the worst part of her job. "Ah, this is a nice breeze," she said, enjoying the relaxing gift of freedom.

However, it was short lived as a screaming orange streak went flying through the air. Her left eye twitched a few times before she sighed, going back to her desk muttering, "Why did I accept this job again?" the corners of her mouth turned up slightly in a grin as she remembered a certain loud mouthed, orange clad ninja's face, that showed absolute determination as he voiced his dream.

_**Flash Back**_

"_I don't care what you think! I'm still going to be Hokage someday! Believe it!" shouted and energetic blonde boy._

"_You think that you can be Hokage? You're just a brat, what can _you_ accomplish?" Tsunade replied, in a successful attempt to ruffle the kids' feathers, per say._

"_You just wait and see!" Naruto shouted, that grin of determination still on his face as he picked himself up off the ground twenty feet away, due to Tsunade's flick to the forehead he received._

"_Why do you want to be Hokage so badly for?"_

"_Because, it's my dream! I want people to stop disrespecting me and treating me like I'm a nobody! Because, I want to protect the village and its people!"_

_**End Flash Back**_

Tsunade chuckled to herself, "Ah, that's why. Ha, that stupid brat." _And the funniest thing is that I want to see him do it. I want to see him become Hokage, with my own eyes. _She thought to herself, as she laughed harder at the thought of Naruto, with his thickly disarrayed blonde hair, in Hokage attire doing all the paperwork piled in front of her. That thought only served to make her laugh harder.

"If you don't mind my asking, Lady Hokage, what is so funny?"

~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~imageryline~~

**Now, the other reason why I haven't updated… I literally lost my written pages of both my fics. I lost them somewhere during the move from my home I lived in with my parents and my home I live in with my little family. I had like 15 chapters for this story and like 2 or 3 chapters on Butterfly Kisses 8i8. My Deepest apologizes. But, I will try to start up these again. Butterfly Kisses 8i8 be getting updated and chapterage before this one because it is more fresh and up front in my mind. So, there you go. :-) **

**Please review. Let me know if this was better. No flames please. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows for my S'mores. Then I will promptly delete them. Only constructive criticism, please. Thank you.**

**~Wolfy-Chan out~**


End file.
